


not your fault, but mine

by kbecks41319



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbecks41319/pseuds/kbecks41319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Stiles gets what he wants and Lydia demands he buy her a new pair of shoes because 'they smell like burning creep'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not your fault, but mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't deal with character deaths very well, like - ever. And I really have no one to blame but Joss Whedon and Tara Maclay because her death just... ugh. Anyway, sorry if this doesn't make sense? It was written in one go, fueled by angst and feels I didn't want to deal with.

When all is said and done, when Stiles is Stiles and he's mostly healed from the katana through his gut -- he starts with Peter. He asks nicely first, but when that doesn't get him what he wants. . . he brings out the wolfsbane he's tucked away in his back pocket, knocks the man out and (because he's always one for some irony) drags him out to the spot where he died. Chains him to the nearest tree and soaks him in gasoline. He's not surprised at all when there's the soft sounds of footsteps behind him, nor does her voice startle him.

"He's going to scream."

"Well, yeah. That's kind of the point."

And then he's pulling out everything else he brought with him; all the stuff he needs to hook Peter up to wires. He doesn't blink when Peter wakes up, snarling and chomping at the bit to get to them. Simply holds up a finger, counts to five and instructs that Peter's going to tell him everything he wants to know ---- or he's going to let Lydia have the controls for the electricity.

But the man in front of him is nothing if not stubborn, and it just goes to show how used to all of this Stiles is that he doesn't so much as gag at the smell of burning flesh.

In the end, Stiles gets what he wants and Lydia demands he buy her a new pair of shoes because 'they smell like burning creep'.

After gathering everything Peter said he would need, next he goes to Deaton. Although that conversation goes a bit better, it doesn't get him the answers he wants fast enough. Lydia walks in just as he's finishes tying the vet to his own desk chair.

"Let me guess, kanima venom."

"He used it on me first."

The strawberry blond simply hums in agreement, watches as he moves about doing what he does best. Talking and rambling, hands moving excitedly as he explains just how this is going to happen. Why Deaton is going to cooperate. What will happen if he doesn't. Neither of them are far enough gone to kill an innocent man, but they're teetering the edge of that moral compass that's keeping Deaton's limbs all where they belong.

For a man who doesn't say much, he's particularly fond of his tongue. Gives them what they want when the pliers come a little too close. Lydia comments how they should've used that on Peter first, how it would've been so much quicker, but Stiles ignores it in favor of grabbing the sedative to knock Deaton out.

They leave the man untied in the storage room of his own clinic.

Next it's days on days of not sleeping, too much adderall and too little food. Days of snapping at whoever tries to disrupt him, glaring at Lydia when she pops in to help. Days of ignoring basically all of his needs as he plans. Plans and plans and plans until he's half crazed but he finally gets everything he needs. Has all of it ready. Everything except the final ingredient.

Gerard Argent doesn't stand a chance.

On the next full moon, he puts his plan into action; drags Lydia out to the cemetary he hasn't stepped foot into since the funeral, sets up shop around the grave that's still too fresh.

It takes them almost an hour to dig up the grave.

Almost two hours to finish the ritual.

But it only takes less than a minute for Allison to get a good look at her two friends, less than a minute before she's collapsing into the hug they offer, less than a minute before she speaks her first words again.

" _You idiots_."


End file.
